


What's New Pussycat

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of an Auror isn't a bed of roses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New Pussycat

Harry’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his ravaged living room. He quickly noticed the culprit, calmly licking its paw.

“Fuck! I forgot dinner, didn’t I?”

_Hiss!_

“I’m sorry...”

The cat turned its back on Harry, waving its tail furiously.

“That’s most unfortunate,” Harry whispered. “Then I have to cancel our reservations for Bei Die Nutte.”

A loud bang and Harry’s husband appeared, scowling at him.

“And after that?”

“You can shag me into oblivion.”

“Lead the way, Harry.”

“It pleases you, doesn’t it?”

“I’m the best,” Draco teased, cleaning up the mess with a wave of his wand.


End file.
